


Paradise

by salad_zestgod



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salad_zestgod/pseuds/salad_zestgod
Summary: just short stories 'n stuff, because it's my coping mechanism to not having anyone to rp with. :)
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey/Takeo Masaki, Diego Necalli/Scarlett Rhodes, Edward Richtofen/Samuel Stuhlinger, Nikolai Belinski/"Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski/Edward Richtofen, Nikolai Belinski/Takeo Masaki, Takeo Masaki/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Reflecting

_"You," An accusing finger pointed at the German. It initially caught Edward off guard, especially with the startling sound of Tank's booming voice, "tell me why I shouldn't call in my unit right fucking now to end this once and for all?" That pointing finger was now getting closer to Edward's chest. He could feel the force of the man's brown glove when it finally hit him._

_Edward quickly recovered his composure and huffed, "Maybe because zhey are all dead, American." He spat, leaning against the wall he was a couple feet behind him. "Most likely." He added._

_"Yeah, and it's your fucking fault." Dempsey growled practically, the anger spewed across his face, especially since all the German did in response was smirk._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, weren't those good times, Dempsey?" Edward chuckled softly as he buried his head into the crook of Dempsey's neck, causing Tank to roll his eyes.

"If that's what you'll call it." The lowness of Tank's voice sent vibrations down Edward's spine. 

"Not so fond of zhat memory?" Richtofen questioned confusingly, "Don't you remember it at all?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Tank had a good grip on the Doctor's white dress shirt, making sure to keep that same intimidating expression. "If you wanted to get into somebody's pants, you could have just asked-"_

_And right there, Tank dropped the smaller one, before gagging, "You really are twisted, huh?"_

_"If zhat's what you think." Said Edward with a small grunt before propping himself up on his elbows. When the American didn't offer his hand to help him up, he quickly picked himself up, brushing off his trousers. "Your manners really should be reconsidered, American." Edward said with a small laugh. "They really are quite rude, und trust me, I vould know."_

_Tank snorted. "Maybe you'll find some respect when you aren't fucking ruining the world with your twisted inventions."_  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I wouldn't call that good-"

"The vay you tried to hurt my feelings vas cute, Dempsey."

Tank wrapped his arm around Richtofen, pulling him closer where the were laying before letting out a quiet laugh, "Okay, Doc." 

"'Friend enemies' my ass." Nikolai mumbled to himself, "Лежа влюбленных..."


	2. It's Been So Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dempsey can finally take a moment to breathe and let out all of the pain that killing his Ultimus self had caused, and Nikolai is by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank uuuuu for the request @WhoAreZhu ! it was vvvv fun to write, und i hope you enjoy it !

The brightest thing a house can do, when morning fills the skies, is just to catch the sun's first rays, and flash the brilliant prize. No eight-candle lights within could match the dazzling sight, and every window-pane became a fusillade of light.

"Something about this place... I don't know if it's the sky... or the smell, but it kind of reminds me of home." Dempsey watched in awe at the blazing hot sun as it lightly illuminated his face and brought warmth to his brown hair. It brought feelings of nostalgia that he couldn't quite pinpoint. It was an odd sensation that he hadn't felt for a very long time. "I suppose it might be time for another field report, right, Tank?"

Nikolai placed his gloved hand on Tank's shoulder before he could say anything more, "That will not be necessary, Dempsey." He gently spoke, brows slightly frowning upon the American.

His eyes staring at the floor, Dempsey tensed up for a very brief moment before he allowed himself to relax underneath the Russian's hand. "Does it bother you, Nik?" Tank's voice cracked very subtly as he turned his head towards Nikolai's direction, before then making direct eye contact with him, "Do you feel it eating away at you?" Dempsey's eyes said it all. There was pain within his heart. His eyes were like a burden Nikolai could see right through.

The Russian hesitated before answering, "I do," He very simply said, "even more so when you know and share same pain."

The Corporal didn't respond with any words, but he turned his body in a way so he was facing Nikolai completely, only to wrap his arms around the man's body. It did catch the taller one off guard, but his friend needed comforting. So, he pulled the American in closer to his chest, whispering inaudible, Russian words. It was warm, and more than comforting for Tank. It arose a weird fluttering sensation that started at his throat and went all the way down to his stomach.

When Dempsey looked back up at Nikolai, his eyes were nearly brimming with warm tears, but it didn't look like he was going to cry necessarily. Those few tears did end up spilling, but it didn't seem to phase Tank from looking down at the Russian's lips for the briefest second. Maybe time stopped when his lips met Tank's, but the flutter only intensified. Tank's heart pounded in his chest as his knees got weaker. He could only focus on how soft Nikolai felt against his mouth, how addictively he invaded all Tank's senses.

It still wasn't clear if he dreamed that moment to life, but there was raw emotion in the way their fingers curled around one another. Nikolai kept his eyes half open, sneaking a guilty peek at him every time he came back for air, just to make sure it wasn't a product of his imagination.

"Dry your tears, American. Nikolai make it all better."


	3. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Whatever you cannot understand, you cannot possess." That was what Bruno told Diego. And for the longest time, Diego never understood how that made any sense.

"Wow! Look around us, is this not fantastic? What an adventure we now find ourselves embarking on!" Diego exclaimed with a booming laugh, "Oh, they will tell tales and sing songs of this." He said with an almost a happy sigh, which confused his other three companions, to say the least.

Shaw scoffed, outraged by Diego's enthusiasm. "Adventure? Adventure!? You are crazy to believe such a- such a fallacy!"

With a deep breath, Scarlett attempted to calm down Shaw by explaining to the brunet, "This is the Temple of Appolo, Diego." She tried, "There are already a lot of stories about it. Not all of them happy ones."

Sighing in realization, the Mexican mumbled, "Stay strong, Oracle. Take solace in knowing that /we/ are the heroes that will finally rescue you from this accursed place."

"If we do free the Oracle, we can free my father. We're getting close Diego, I can feel it." Scarlett had said, in hopes, she was correct as she gripped onto Diego's bicep. He tried to react in a smooth manner by wrapping an arm around her, but Scarlett had pulled away too quickly. 

They had undergone a trial, only to find out that the real city of Delphi was rather than above ground, underground. This was the closest they had been to both the Priest and Allistair Rhodes. 

But nobody seemed to share the same attitude towards their situation as Diego, seeing everything as one big adventure. Not after what happened when they inhaled those vapors. "Friends, amigos, we have all been through this before. Despite the... abrupt ending to our last adventure, I believe we can triumph once more." Sure, being killed was a little bit more than startling for Diego, but he would fake hope rather than dwelling over things so that at least it would feel real. If not for him, then for the others.

Scarlett seemed almost shocked towards Diego's optimism, however. "Wow, Diego. I didn't realize you were so confident." She seemed glad to see it. She needed the positivity if she wanted to find her father. She almost admired such a trait in him. She then inaudibly whispered underneath her breath, "You should have said something..." To which the male exchanged a silly grin he'd always give. That damn smile. "This is like before, Diego. A trial is underway, and the Oracle has been trapped inside it ever since it began." A sigh passed the redhead's lips, "She is the only thing that has been holding the bad guys back." 

"I-I-if she has been locked in the trial for all this time, I can not begin to imagine how she has suffered.." Said Diego in response to Scarlett. He felt sorry for the woman under those chains of oppression. 

She nodded in agreement. "We have to free the Oracle. If we can't free her, we must protect her... the knowledge she must have... she may be the best ally we can find." 

However, it still left Diego confused. Certain pieces didn't add up in his head. "Hm.. again, I wonder, how did she survive so long in prison?" He pondered thoughtfully. "And how did Allistar's captors get in here with him?" He was left to his thoughts as they continued onward. It gave Diego some alone time as he wandered off. No one to talk to but himself. It felt weird. Maybe it would help clear his mind from the more wild things going on.

~~~~~~~~~ 

"Mirrors as big as..." Diego tapped his chin to think of the word. "As grande as skyscrapers! A-ha!" He laughed to himself, reminding himself things he'd put in his adventure novel. "Y una mujer, whom I do not understand not one single bit..." He mumbled with a sigh, clenching his heart dramatically. What if he could go back and change some of the things he had said to Scarlett? "She thought I would have more depth- according to what Allistair spoke to her of me... she is utterly immune to my charm..." 

"Perhaps she just wants a real person, Diego?" Shaw interrupted Diego's train of thought. Diego looked completely offended, his mouth opening to speak. "And before you say anything, I mean... more down to Earth- open." To which the Mexican didn't say anything. He couldn't help but question whether the old man was correct about something for once, or if he had gone entirely berzerk. "It's something to think about." Shaw finished, patting Diego on the back before taking his leave. 

"Hombre loco de Ingles..." Diego spat once Shaw was gone. "/That/ will be going into my adventure novel."

~~~~~~~~~ 

Upon exploring the city of Delphi some more, trying to figure out a way they could free the Oracle, Scarlett couldn't help but appear to be in such awe at the sight. "All of this- we're surrounded by a living, Greek myth." Scarlett huffed in disbelief. "It's a total fantasy." 

"Myths are often based on truth, Scarlett." Diego once again commented, "I-I do not wish to seem arrogant, but many believe me to be a living legend."

The woman only huffed, "Is that so?" She seemed unimpressed; disinterested. 

"Nevermind it, Scarlett." Diego waved a dismissive hand, feeling his face heat up slightly. How embarrassing. "What I want to know is what 'Novum ignotum' means, eh? I mean, the Priest turned on you when you spoke those words... He also said you should not have such knowledge." 

Scarlett went quiet, seeming almost unsure herself. "It was in Dad's letter. It- he talked about Ancient societies, how many of them fractured from the same beliefs, but all respected the original teachings." 

That didn't wrap around Diego's head right away, so he stayed quiet for a brief moment as he processed it, before speaking up again, "Please do not think me insincere, Scarlett, but I do not understand you.. you are unlike any woman I have ever known." Perhaps, this would be his only time to try and express what he was feeling. 

"Is that meant to be a compliment, Diego?" Scarlett tilted her head to the side, folding her arms over her chest. She finally seemed interested in something he had to say. 

"Believe me, Scarlett, despite your undeniable beauty, I do not see you as an object of... desire. Desire is something I understand. You? I do not." Diego tried, using his hands to try and speak what he was feeling. It was so odd for a man like him. He always spoke his mind, babbling on about pointless things, but when it came to expressing to this specific woman about how he felt? Well, it was like he forgot how to talk to people. 

And oh how his response visibly disappointed her. "Okay, so it wasn't a compliment." 

It was not at all how he intended to sound though. This was his chance to explain what Bruno had told him. Diego was quick to try and redeem himself. "No, Ms. Rhodes, you misunderstand me. What I meant was-" 

But Scarlett interrupted him, "I just want to understand why this is happening to me, Diego." 

"Please understand this, Ms. Rhodes..." He sighed, cringing at the thought of what he was going to tell her; something he had never really told anyone else. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "All my bravado, my bluster, my showmanship... it is merely a way to distract me from all the horrors we now face." 

"I get it." Scarlett put a hand on Diego's hip, catching the man off-guard. "I do the same myself sometimes. Especially when I start cursing."

Diego wrapped his hands around her shoulders as the redhead pulled him in closer for an embrace. When they finally clasped each other in an almost desperate and needy hug, they felt all oppositions they shared for one another had melted. Their chests rising and falling together, their breaths in unison, and the warm blood that they could feel in one another felt sensational. "I-I have to tell you this, Scarlett, and I do not know if it will help you or hurt you," Diego started to say once they pulled back, "but in all the time I knew him, your father never once spoke of you." 

"Don't feel like you need to tell me these things, Diego. We can talk about it later." Scarlett said with a small huff. 

Diego's eyebrows raised slightly in shock. Did he upset her? "Oh, Ms. Rhodes, I don't feel obligated to-" 

"I said we'll talk about it later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am sorry this isn't the besttt

**Author's Note:**

> fwi, if y'all wanna request ships 'n scenarios, i totally gotchu. also, i know it's not too detailed filled but i wanted to get a small chapter out so it's easy to go back to.


End file.
